


长庚星

by Rincraban



Series: 星辰二部 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Genjutsu is useful, I guess Shisui is about 16, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincraban/pseuds/Rincraban
Summary: 有一天，鼬感到很不安……





	1. Chapter 1

夜色还未彻底降临，半边天空染上了或深或浅的暗红，半边还是蔚蓝，交界处那一线紫色中，浮着一颗明亮的星辰。  
　　长庚星已经升得这么高了，长夜将至，止水想。他倚坐在树枝上，垂着双脚，林间的风擦过皮肤，已经有了明显的凉意。  
　　一个人影落在他身边，像一把手里剑瞬间钉在树杈上。  
　　“你来了，鼬，”止水向他微笑，“今天还顺利吗？”  
　　“嗯，还好。”鼬说。  
　　他还是初初脱离了儿童体格的少年模样，即使从数年前开始就经常如成年人一般连续几日在野外执行任务，风霜与战火也还没来得及在他身上留下痕迹，年轻健康的皮肤在暮色中微微发着莹润光。他的眼睛漆黑，却也澄澈透明，有着漂亮的睫毛和温柔的曲线，像最精致的工艺品。  
　　“发生了什么事吗，鼬？”鼬蹲在他身边，并没有坐下，仍然是随时可以发力跃起的姿态。止水抬起手，在他看不见的地方犹豫了一下，轻轻拽了一下他柔软的发尾，用开玩笑的语气说，“如果有什么为难的事，请务必要告诉我，虽然以你的哥哥自居，但是小鼬太优秀了，我能做到的太少，我可一直为此伤心呢。”  
　　“不，请不要这么说，止水桑……对我而言是非常重要的存在。”鼬欲言又止。  
　　这并不像他，虽然模样看起来过于柔和漂亮，但鼬从来不是会因疑惑而徘徊的人。  
　　“那么，稍微告诉我一点吧，”鼬戴着暗部长手套，白色护臂使他的小臂看起来格外修长，止水在他手背上拍了一下，“我很想知道小鼬在想什么，如果不能帮你解答，至少让我跟你一起苦恼。”  
　　鼬反手握了一下他的手掌，说:“今晚陪我在后山过夜吧，我不想回家。”  
　　“我很乐意，”止水笑道，“不过一定不能让佐助知道。”  
　　他们从树枝上跃起，两个连续的影子几乎变成了一道。  
止水悄悄攥紧了鼬握过的手，把刚才的触感留在心里。那双擅长使用手里剑的手过早的生了茧子，但唯独属于年幼时的柔嫩还没有彻底消失，连纤细的骨骼似乎都富有弹性，充盈着日渐蓬勃的生命力，仿佛树苗在第一个夏天抖开的一身新叶。  
　　木叶的后山范围广阔，山势并不陡峭，但树林茂密，无边无际，以两个宇智波的速度，向外多走一会儿，就超越了村子巡逻警戒的范围。  
　　天色已经完全暗下来，树叶的缝隙间漏下了点点星光。  
　　鼬慢下脚步，落在地上。  
　　“止水？”  
　　止水从树林的阴影里闪身出来，左手竖起二指，右手提着一只兔子，歪着头笑道:“鼬也没有吃晚饭吧？烤兔子我也是很擅长的，今天不是任务期间，可以随便点火了吧？”  
“不要取笑我了，瞬身止水前辈，”鼬的表情终于放松了些，嘴唇不再抿成一条线，“比起兔子，的确是您更快一些。”  
“哈哈哈，那是当然。”止水拎着兔子耳朵，兔子在他手中蹬腿——他的确是靠速度直接用手捉住的兔子，柔软的白色皮毛上一点血迹也没有，“前面有条小河，我们去把兔子收拾一下，然后我们可以到附近那个山洞过夜，我留了一些用品在里面。”  
鼬没有异议，他走到止水身边与他并肩而行，两个忍者轻捷的脚步踩着落叶堆积的柔软泥土，轻微的沙沙声隐藏在夜风里。  
这样的距离，并不会真的发生接触，但保持同样的步调太久，仿佛有丝丝缕缕的热量渗透了他们中间微凉的空气，两具年轻的身体在沉默中不由自主地感受着对方的存在。  
还好快到河边了，止水吸了口气，抓住兔子用力踢蹬的两条后腿  
“突然发现，”止水把兔子举起来，“它跟小鼬有点像呢，红眼睛，还那么可爱。”  
鼬：“……”  
“而且皮毛这么光滑柔软，有点不忍心吃它呢。”  
鼬夺过兔子，一言不发地走到河边，抽出一把小刀划开脖颈，熟练地放血剥皮。  
“嘛，表情不要这么可怕呀，小鼬，”止水笑着蹲在他旁边看他掏出兔子内脏，在河水中清洗手上的血，“我说错了，当然是小鼬比较可爱，兔子什么的果然还是适合吃掉。”  
“你也是红眼睛的。”鼬说。  
止水眯起眼睛笑：“说不定我也很可爱？”  
他只是习惯性开个玩笑，可是鼬忽然扭头盯着他，止水立刻后悔自己靠得太近，他们的眼睛仿佛相对而立的两面镜子，互相映照产生了一个无限扩展的空间。  
写轮眼的魔力，即使是宇智波也无法抗拒。  
鼬的眼睛出乎意料的暗郁，那种挥不散的黑暗沉重得可怕，不应该出现在任何人眼中，更何况鼬还如此年轻……止水努力地想把他从那种晦暗中带走，可是一不小心，连他都会陷落其中，好像整个世界都只剩下了黑与红的颜色。  
那毕竟是许多年、许多代忍者用不会流泪的眼睛注视过的黑暗，从诞生起就不断步向的最终结局，忍者杀死的人与被杀死的忍者交缠的诅咒凝聚而成，远远不是一两个天才的闪光就能照亮的——看得更远的眼睛，也不过是看到更多的黑暗罢了。  
止水闭了闭眼睛：“鼬……”  
“没事，我只是……突然有些不安罢了。”鼬低头继续清洗双手，水波的微明映在他眼中，多少驱散了些沉重，“只有一点小事，止水不用担心。”

 

秋日的兔子肥硕非常，止水把残骸埋在洞外，烧水沏茶。  
山洞不算深，火光温暖了石壁，虽然只是临时过夜之处，但止水不知何时备下了食物、干柴和床铺，对于经常彻夜潜伏于野地的忍者来说，已经是十分舒适的环境了。鼬盯着火堆，伸手在火焰上了拂了一下。  
火舌舔舐过他的手指，并没有造成伤害，只是为指尖涂上一层暖光。那双手为保持敏锐灵活而采用了特殊的训练方法，看起来仍然纤细，指腹还残留着属于年幼的饱满圆润，因为宇智波的血统而肤色苍白，只有指甲下透出粉红。  
止水很想、很想握握那双手。  
纵然疑惑、纵然痛苦，却从来不会颤抖的手。  
“虽然晚上喝茶不是很好，但是，”止水单手按在地面上，通灵出一只抓着盒子的大乌鸦，“我觉得，这么甜的丸子还是需要配合茶水一起。”  
“哎？”鼬终于露出惊喜的表情。  
“小鼬想要吗？”止水拿起盒子摇了摇，鼬紧张地站了起来，“嘛，有条件哦。”  
鼬愣了一下，手里剑瞬间滑入手中，横在面前：“为了丸子，开条件吧，止水。”  
止水苦笑道：“你的口气明明是‘开战吧’，我们的友谊受到了丸子的挑战。”  
鼬面无表情地看着他，眼睛里三勾玉旋转。  
“好吧好吧，我错了，”止水做了个投降的手势，“我只是想看小鼬笑一下而已。”  
鼬沉默了一会儿，重新坐下。  
没有更简单的事了，摘下暗部面具的鼬温和有礼，向来不吝于微笑，从小就能天衣无缝地控制自己的表情，绝少表露情绪——他身为忍者的卓越天赋，不仅体现在战斗力上，他还擅长伪装，擅长忍耐，或者说……擅长欺骗。一种并不美好的才能，即使他完美地扮演了种种角色，即使是出于好意而戴上的虚假笑容，欺骗仍然是欺骗，欺骗无法带来信任。  
可是看着这样的鼬，止水却只想拥抱他，告诉他……  
不，他能说什么呢？他至多也不过能给出虚假的安慰而已，鼬从未弱小到需要那种东西。  
鼬垂头坐了一会儿，忽然抬起眼睛盯着止水，并没有开启写轮眼，可是仍然盯得止水后颈发毛。  
“那个……小鼬不高兴的话不用勉强……”  
鼬忽然笑了，他歪着头，半闭起眼睛，淡粉色的嘴唇稍稍张开，他的唇形本就是唇角很薄、中间才有一点点丰润，这样好像嘟起嘴来要……“可以吗，止水哥？”  
止水捂住鼻子，头扭向一边：“好过分啊，鼬。”  
鼬面无表情地拆开盒子：“注意形象，止水‘哥’。”  
止水悄悄叹气，鼬什么都知道，他们心照不宣地维持着这个秘密，两个过分敏锐的人乐此不疲地用种种小把戏互相试探，为彼此的默契感到满意。可是，既然需要试探，就说明存在分歧，而且是难以诉之于口、轻易解决的分歧。他们都不是犹豫不决的人，只是还在等待契机——止水希望这个契机迟些到来。  
只要能够维持如今的模样，只要能够在目光相触时确认那一分心意相通，他就已经觉得幸福得不真实了。  
足够了，情况并没有美好到可以让他们肆意妄为的地步，恰恰相反，虽然危机前夕一切显得愈发平静，但谁也不知道会不会有什么突然的火星彻底引爆局势。忍者从来都是一只脚踩着死亡线行走，相对而言的强大不足以成为任性的资本，他所拥有的已经足够了，所以……  
“我有个长期任务，”止水拨了拨火堆，“没什么危险，只是比较远，需要多花些时间。”  
即使是他们之间各自的任务通常也是保密的，不声不响地消失一段时间同样是家常便饭。鼬应该嘱咐他小心安全，顺势终止这个稍微越界的玩笑。鼬知道止水的意思，他一直是柔顺的，小时候偶尔还会争辩几句，现在愈发乖巧，当然也愈发沉默了。  
但是鼬没有立刻回应，他把丸子一颗一颗放进嘴里，好像在专心享受甜美的味道，但三勾玉的写轮眼却开启了，那血腥的颜色与他精致漂亮的脸一点也不相配。  
“也许现在说并不合适，但是，我觉得已经到了需要谈谈的时候了。”鼬忽然定定地看着他，“不，应该说，是我需要确认一下某些事的时候了。”  
他们对视着，止水眼中的勾玉不禁也旋转起来。一瞬间有什么东西改变了，鼬忽然变得比任何人都更适合这双眼睛，适合这浸透在血色中的黑暗。  
他的万花筒一定非常漂亮，止水想，不知道是怎样的形状，又有怎样强大的力量。然而即使是宇智波自己也会觉得这种力量不详，如果可以的话，他希望……不，他说不出“希望鼬永远不要开启万花筒”这种话，强大的力量是宇智波伤痛的标志，但是比起许多同样痛苦却无法获得力量的人，他们已经算是幸运的了。  
“发生了什么事情吗，鼬？”止水尽可能平静地问。对现在的鼬来说，这种程度的表露心迹已经很难得了，与他柔顺的外表截然相反，他的内心坚定得可怕，到底发生了什么，让他都忍不住说出口？  
“没有发生什么，只是我忽然觉得……不安而已，”鼬说，“抱歉，只是没有缘由的幻觉，可能是这几天比较累，让止水担心了。”  
不是的，如果“不安”强烈到鼬都难以忍受，那么一定不是可以忽略的程度。  
止水知道的，知道鼬心底隐藏很好的惶然，那是窥伺得到命运轨迹的眼睛所带来的，如果能一览全貌，或许能克服这惶然，然而他们偏偏只能比常人看到的多一点点，而那一点点全都是庞然迫近的阴影与恐惧。  
“那么，鼬想确认什么？”止水说完，忽然发现自己的心脏紧张地揪起来。  
这也是难得的体验呢，他在心里自嘲，与其说是激动的等待，不如说是将要被揭穿的惶恐。以兄弟和挚友的身份自欺欺人，其实明明白白地知道，多年以来便对眼前这个血脉并不遥远的少年怀有说不出口的心思，即使感情本身可以辩称并不肮脏，但无法坦荡地展露出来的东西，无论有多少理由，也终究是带有阴霾。  
“我觉得，还是由我来说更好一些，”鼬的声音不高却十分清晰，像他的手一样从不颤抖，“我们是在交往吗，止水？”  
果然，止水想，鼬知道自己为难，所以由他来采取主动。可是，把负担推给他并且窃喜的自己，真的敢于应答吗？明明还是以兄长自居的。  
“对不起，因此让你感到不安，”止水说，“我原本想等你长大一点，以便显得我没有那么卑劣，对不起，鼬。”  
这是不出双方意料的回答。  
“只有止水还觉得我是小孩子。”鼬的声音听不出一点高兴或者不高兴。  
“不是‘觉得’，而是‘希望’。鼬一直都比我强大，”止水放在膝盖上的手忍不住握紧了拳头，“是鼬一直在保护所有人，可是谁又能保护你呢？”  
甚至，连想过要保护他的，都没有几个吧？  
“……总要有人去做的，止水不也这样认为吗？至于年纪，”鼬说，他的唇角抽动了一下，“对于四岁之前就能面不改色地杀人的我，现在谈论交往的事，早吗？”  
“……”止水苦笑，“抱歉，我不应该小看你的……”  
“没有，”鼬低头，收起锐利的眼神，“止水没有小看我，只是希望我能轻松一些罢了。我也正是因此才……”  
“……唉，”止水叹气，“小鼬太善解人意了，就不能闹点脾气，让我哄一下吗？无论是作为哥哥还是作为……缺少这一部分都不完整呢。”  
他们的视线再次相接，血色从两双眼睛中蔓延开来染红了一半世界——另一半是漆黑的天空，与占据了半个天空的巨大圆月。  
幻术的世界。  
这里是主宰别人命运的修罗地狱，但他们信任彼此而开放了精神联系和控制权限，使得这个不存在的时空成为独属于他们、凌驾于现实之上的深层世界。  
圆月从止水背后投下沾染了血光的银辉，鼬站在他面前几步远处，仰头看着他，面部柔和的线条因为过于分明的光暗分界而凌厉起来。  
一股看不见的信息湍流在空间里掀起短暂却汹涌的波澜，止水的喉结滑动了一下，许多语言在他的喉咙中涌起又被咽下，他张了张口，最后说：“我可以……拥抱你吗？”  
鼬张开双手，没有谁移动脚步，但他们之间的距离瞬间消失了。  
止水跪在鼬脚边，手臂勒住他狭窄的腰，头埋在他尚且单薄的胸膛里。“谢谢你喜欢我，我很高兴……我一直很想……这样抱住你。”  
一直想……只是，惯于压抑自己的鼬，一旦认为以自己的身份应当做某件事，就会无视自己的好恶执行到底。止水希望，至少与自己的相处是完全出于他的渴望，可以享受，可以任性，没有任何忍耐的成分。  
他的呼吸颤抖灼热，喷在鼬胸口形成一小团温暖。鼬回抱住他，脸颊贴着止水的卷发。虽然止水也还没有完全成年，已经有了足够结实的肩背，是他少有的可以感到安全的地方。  
“不，我才要感谢止水，只有止水会努力让我真的笑起来，”鼬放松身体，止水的手臂足以支持他，使他提不起力气，“也只有止水才知道我……”  
知道他既不是戴上暗部面具时没有感情的杀戮机器，也不是摘下面具时温柔和顺的年轻天才，知道他心底沉积的困惑与悲哀。宇智波的强大是痛苦的证明，身为这一代最杰出的天才，止水却好像从来没有伤心的时候，在他陷入无解的黑暗思绪时，止水是他……唯一可以仰视的光芒。  
“如果只有我知道，我才更要珍惜啊。”止水在鼬胸口磨蹭，声音闷闷的，“小鼬最好了，他们不知道是他们的损失……佐助就知道，哼。”  
鼬笑起来，胸膛震动，止水蹭得他很痒。  
止水抬起头，鼬双手捧住他的脸，嘴唇贴在一起。他们都没有接吻的经验，两双瞪大的写轮眼近距离对视，睫毛几乎都要交叉了，仿佛要在幻术世界里再瞪出一层幻术。  
“噗……”止水忍不住笑出声，“重来。”  
止水的手指插进鼬松散的辫子里，嘴唇再次相触。他率先闭上眼睛，作出毫无防备的姿态，引导鼬也放松神经，这是唯独在完全由他们掌控的幻术世界里才能做到的事情。  
鼬的嘴唇薄得过分，也柔软得过分，没有什么味道，只是滑嫩嫩的，想咬一口，但是太柔软了，仅仅吮吸好像就能造成伤害。止水试图稍微放松力道，可鼬的舌尖探进来，不肯放他离开。  
忍不住了，他也想要更近、更近一些。止水手上用力，按住鼬的后脑，舌头纠缠、牙齿磕在一起。  
真是一个笨拙的吻，止水想，他很久没有表现得这么蠢了。但是鼬发出一声短促的鼻音，身体在他怀中变得柔软温热，完全嵌进的他拥抱里。  
止水尴尬地缩了缩。  
“那个……咳……”止水摸摸鼻子。  
鼬按按他的肩膀，让他靠坐在脚跟上，自己跨坐在他腿上。虽然个子已经开始拔高，但鼬还是轻得好像没有重量，止水用双手几乎就能拢住他的腰。不过，这一点点重量压在关键部位……  
“别使坏呀，小鼬，”压在抬起的某物上、没有多少肉的臀部还故意扭动了一下，并不厚实的裤子完全无法阻挡充满弹性的触感和由此引发的联想，止水不得不卡住鼬的腰把他稍微抬起来，好在他实在太轻了，仅凭双手的力量也毫不费力，“我可是在很努力地扮演正人君子呢。”  
“已经发生了，止水。”  
“什么发生了？”  
“梦，”鼬的脸颊浮起一层粉色，目光闪烁了一下，又坚定起来直视着止水，“我梦到止水了，和我……总之，已经是可以的时候了。”  
止水紧张地吞咽了一下，一手抚摸鼬的脸颊，柔软又灼人，这样近的距离可以看到他脸上细细的汗毛，难为情的红晕使他比平时看起来年幼的多。他知道鼬绝非什么也不懂的单纯孩童，就像鼬说的连杀人都早已习以为常，忍者为了任务更是不会避讳这种事，可是……还是很有罪恶感啊！越是喜欢就越是有罪恶感，无论是鼬平时安静淡漠的样子，还是偶尔露出的单纯天真的样子，甚至是面无表情地屠杀已经战败的敌人、修罗恶鬼般收割生命的样子，都能让他气血涌动，都让他渴望拥有。  
发育期的湿漉漉的梦什么的，他那时候可是有过好几个版本。  
从那以后止水一直都刻意避免肢体接触，切磋体术几乎是最多的触碰了，如非必要绝不碰到双手和肩膀之外的地方。  
反倒是鼬偶尔会有些暧昧不明的举动，然后恶劣地露出一副天真纯洁的模样。  
“也许我们应该循序渐进，”止水眨眼，“不急于一时。”  
“可是，我以为我们已经做过了除此以外恋人应该做的所有事情。”鼬说。  
“……有道理。”其实他的心思藏的一点也不好。  
“况且，”鼬垂下眼睛，漂亮的眼睫毛在眼底遮蔽出一片阴影，“谁能确定，我们能活多久呢？即使是像止水这样的天才……不，因为止水更强大，才必须执行更危险的任务吧。”  
“……”  
“就让我任性一次吧，止水。我想，我比别人更早地了解这些，就是为了防止时间不够吧。”  
“别说了，”止水咬住鼬的嘴唇，“我明白了。”


	2. Chapter 2

他又何尝不担心呢？  
正因为他们强大，因为他们制造过太多死亡，才比多数人更了解生命的脆弱。  
止水有些凶狠地亲吻他，手从后襟下探进去抚摸他的脊背。鼬战栗了一下，搂紧他的脖子。  
掌下是柔软温热的皮肤，薄薄一层皮肉覆盖在脊椎和肋骨之上，有些地方因为伤痕而凹凸不平，还有些擦伤刚刚结痂，这不是这个年纪的少年应该有的身体，但还没有彻底失去属于这个年纪的幼滑。还有柔韧、狭窄的腰，由于骨架尚未开始发育宽度，有些太过纤细了，止水忍不住用力掐了一把，鼬哼了一声，塌下肩膀伏在他身上。  
“看来我发现了一处弱点。”止水又掐了一把。  
“……”鼬把脸埋在他颈窝里，贴在他颈侧的脸颊滚烫。  
真是难得的景象，止水揪住鼬的辫子让他露出脸来，不只脸颊，眼角都浮起一片红晕，嘴唇更是红得滴血，盈满水光的写轮眼第一次不像鲜血更像宝石。鼬显然感觉到了羞耻，但是止水故意要看他脸红的模样，他反而瞪大眼睛坚定起来，虽然嘴唇因为亲吻湿润的闪着水光，下唇还印着清晰的牙印，目光却勇敢地直视着止水不闪不避。  
止水爱死他这副倔强的模样了，就算是这种事也不肯放任自己退缩，分外令人想狠狠疼爱。  
“小鼬真棒。”止水舔舔他的嘴角，一手撑着他的背，一手从前襟下探进去，用掌心摩擦平坦地几乎凹进去的小腹。由于年龄关系，虽然修炼刻苦、体术也出乎意料地优秀，但身体还没能积蓄起大块的肌肉，而且鼬太瘦了，掌下一根根肋骨历历可数，难以想象这样消瘦的身体如何能爆发出可怖的力量。  
“这里不要，”鼬扭动了一下，抓住他的手臂，耳朵尖都变红了，“很痒，止水。”  
“那这里呢？”止水的手向上滑动，略微生了些茧子的手掌寻找到特别柔嫩细小的一点，画着圈碾压按揉，它很快挺立起来，被掌纹和茧子刮蹭。  
鼬绷紧脊背、屏住呼吸忍耐这种奇异的感觉，有一点点疼，更多的是细密的电流，经过之处酥酥麻麻留下一股温热，不能说难受，只是因为靠近心脏，仿佛有种心悸的感觉。  
“张口。”止水吻吻他的嘴角，在他听话地张口之后堵住他的喘息，同时用拇指和食指捏住他那一点重重掐了一下。鼬的身体弹动了一下，在他口中惊喘，被他用舌尖堵在喉咙里，只能颤抖着重新放松，适应他的碾压拉扯。  
止水放开他的嘴唇，一路吻到他耳边，把滚烫的呼吸喷进去：“小鼬这么可爱，忍不住想要欺负呢。”  
“唔……”鼬瑟缩了一下，止水放在他背后的手立刻捏住他的后颈，湿热的舌尖也探进去舔舐耳道，鼬几乎要把他的衣服抓破了，身体却像被叼住后颈的猫一样无力挣扎，“止水……止水！”  
“我要欺负你了，准备好哟。”止水终于放过他的耳朵，按住鼬的肩膀向后推。  
鼬的脊背好像碰到了一堵不存在的墙，然而下一瞬间他们从相对而坐变成鼬被压在地上，他们没有动，是整个世界以他们为轴心旋转了九十度。角度的骤然改变令止水看起来突然充满了压迫力，他的眼睛里同样旋转着三勾玉，那一片血红与他背后天空上巨大的圆月一样明亮灼人。  
止水稍微拉开了点距离脱掉自己的上衣，把鼬的上衣推到胸口，把自己上半身的重量完全压在他胸口，又沉重地吻住他。因为沉重，胸廓互相挤压，他们之间的骨肉皮肤的触感消失，好像心脏能贴合在一起跳动，频率逐渐统一，因为共振而更加强烈。趁鼬被擂鼓般的心跳声攫取了全部注意力，止水的手顺着他的腰线探下去，下腹的皮肤更加光滑，仅有一点点稀疏的毛发，那个尚且幼嫩的器官跳动着落入他手中，鼬挣扎了一下想说什么，但止水更加用力地亲吻他，被吮吸舔舐的舌头和上腭都麻痹了。  
稍微逗弄了一下手中的东西，止水放开它反手抚摸大腿内侧细嫩的皮肉，相比长茧的手心更光滑的手背不时碰到它，很快缺乏经验的小家伙就充血到了完全挺立的程度，鼬在他身下扭动起来夹紧他的手。  
“等等，止水！”鼬在换气的间隙喘着气说，“停一停，我快要……”  
止水抽出手来摘下他的护额，吻吻他的额头：“别担心。”  
“嗯，”鼬也解开止水的护额，忽然笑了一下，“我相信止水。”  
“你真是……”止水低头在他颈间蹭了蹭，咬住他的喉咙。  
鼬配合他的动作仰头、抬起腰，裤子被剥下来，止水一条腿嵌在他腿间，裸露出来的皮肤再次接触到明明是同样材质的衣料，却莫名地受到了不一样的刺激。  
“先释放一次吧。”止水掏出自己那物与他的抵在一起，对方滚烫的热度让两个人都哆嗦了一下，鼬也伸手过去与止水一起握住。  
“自己弄过吗？”止水咬着他的耳垂问。  
鼬不得要领地挺了挺腰：“没有。”  
他们的手都不算柔软，说不上很舒服，有点刺痛，尤其当茧子擦过顶端时，简直难以忍受。只是凭借灼痛彼此的高热和逐渐增加的湿润粘腻，搏动的昂扬不降反升，两个人鲜红圆润的顶端吐出越来越多的透明黏液，终于填平了掌纹的沟壑、模糊了尖锐的棱角。  
“哈啊……”鼬弓起脊背，汗湿的额头抵在止水肩上。  
“不用……忍耐……”止水咬牙道，加重了手上的力道。  
就像把生石灰丢进水里一样，两种平静的物质一旦接触，就会反应出令人沸腾的热量。两个人身体的热度与重量、呼吸与汗水、填满怀抱的满足，绝不是独自一人所能寻求到的，况且鼬连抚摸自己的经验也没有过，这就是快感吗？令血液奔流，耳中听得到自己的心跳，更重要的是切实地感受到对方的存在，使自己的身体变得奇怪、被不明的躁动充斥的，是止水。  
他确实地与止水共同存在于这个世界上，并且亲密地拥抱着彼此，像拥抱着世界上所有的依靠。  
真是……太好了。  
紧闭的眼睛看到了一片白光，鼬的喉咙里发出一声近乎呜咽的压抑呻吟，止水也咬住他的颈侧，两具年轻的身体抵着对方颤抖抽动，精液从指缝间溢出来，喷溅到小腹上。  
鼬的牙齿死死咬合着，听到止水长长地呼出一口气，身体放松下来压在他身上，他才终于找回呼吸，胸口被自己梗得发痛。  
止水在他耳边喘息，翻身躺在他身边，亲吻他的头发：“喜欢吗，这种感觉？”  
喜欢……喜欢亲密的感觉，喜欢共同存在于世、睁开眼睛就能看到彼此的感觉。  
“我知道了，”止水把他放松的身体搂进怀里，他们抵着额头膝盖相拥，仿佛是毫无情欲的小孩子的姿势，“我也喜欢，能够这样拥抱小鼬，真是太好了。”  
太好了，因为感动而眼睛酸胀，简直想要不合时宜地流出眼泪。  
他们又交换了几个细碎的亲吻，互相啄着对方的嘴唇。鼬的眼角绯红一片，平常蒙在他眼中、虚无般的黑暗彻底掀开，仍然是漆黑的眼睛，却像晴朗的夜空一样亮起了星光，他用这样鲜有的、亮晶晶的目光注视着止水，眸中好像藏着整片夜空。  
止水捧住他的脸，少年的颌骨还是纤巧精致的模样，托在掌中过于狭窄，加上鼬的五官一直线条柔和，眼睫毛像两片翼动的鸦羽，情动时嫣红的嘴唇像花瓣一般，愈发显得雌雄莫辨。鼬眨眨眼，忽然在他掌心蹭了蹭，柔软的脸颊……  
粘上了他手上还没擦掉的液体。  
止水呛了一下，鼬的目光牢牢锁住他，嘴唇从他掌心擦过，含住他粘着两个人的精液的手指吮吸，小猫一样又薄又嫩的舌头在生了茧子的指腹上舔舐。  
“小鼬如果这样的话……”止水眯起眼睛，“我也要不客气啦。”  
鼬用力咬了一下他的手指，嘴角微不可查地上扬。  
虽然以前一直刻意减少暧昧的触碰，虽然鼬看起来精致纤细像个脆弱的人偶，可是到了这种时候，既然已经决定要踏出这一步，再施与过分的小心温柔就成了侮辱，就像他们切磋的时候从不会为给对方造成小伤而道歉，鼬是一个……比止水自己还要强大的忍者啊。  
止水抽出手，三下两下扯掉两人剩余的衣物，双手撑在鼬脸侧，对他露出两排牙齿灿烂一笑。  
鼬放松了眉眼，手指插进止水的卷发里，在他鼻尖上亲了一下。  
没有了衣物阻隔、完全贴合在一起的皮肤像被汗水粘连成一体，尚未褪去的热度再次升高，两个热源靠在一起，烧得人口干舌燥。止水低头吻住鼬的嘴唇，尝到了口腔中两个人体液的味道，有点咸还有点腥涩，不是鼬会喜欢的味道，所以他仔细地用舌头清洗了一遍，直到来不及吞咽的唾液从鼬嘴角流出来。他挺腰与鼬相摩擦，年轻的身体几乎不会感觉到疲惫，立刻就精神抖擞起来。  
“这一次交给我，”止水蘸蘸鼬腹部的粘液，顺便捏了一把少年白嫩的下体，“小鼬要快点长大哟。”  
鼬颤了一下，止水的手挤进合拢的大腿间，指尖探到鼠蹊处的嫩肉，上下滑动，稍稍触及穴口。鼬咬住嘴唇，自己曲起膝盖、分开双腿，止水顺势抓住他的右脚踝抗在肩上，左脚圈在腰间。  
对鼬来说这个姿势还算不上辛苦，不过，忽然暴露在视线焦点中的敏感处神经全都苏醒过来，紧贴在小腹上的下体露出了鲜红的顶端，尚不知道被侵入的滋味的肉褶也瑟缩起来。止水勃起的分身笔直地指向入口，虽然青年人的大小还没有达到可怖的地步，可鼬更是远没有发育成熟的瘦削体型，还是有点紧张呢……鼬于是伸手握住止水的那东西，沉甸甸的在手中搏动。  
这可不是寻常少年稚嫩的手，而是擅长战斗与杀戮的忍者的手，使用手里剑的本事出神入化，被他把握住……止水吸了口气，感觉到了一种微妙的威胁与刺激，  
指尖在皱褶上按揉几下，挤进去一个指节，刚进去时是一圈很紧的肌肉，再里面则是柔软湿润的皱褶，止水勾勾手指，里面的嫩肉收缩蠕动。鼬牙关紧咬，不过看起来没有不舒服，止水就又挤进去一根手指，那一圈肌肉用力紧缩了一下。  
“看来就是这个地方需要被扩张了吧，”止水笑眯眯道，“小鼬尽量放松，疼的话告诉我。”  
“不疼，止水可以……快一点。”这种事情总不会比骨折或者被捅个对穿更疼，仅仅是疼痛的话他早就能够面无表情地忍耐了，睫毛都不会颤一下。反而是两个人的注意力都放在让他的那个地方松开这件事上更加令人难堪，鼬控制自己不要收缩，但即使是放松状态下那里也是闭合的，止水的呼吸越来越粗重，那里却好像没有什么进展。  
“那我就……快一点了。”止水又加了一根手指，那里的嫩肉被拉扯得充血变红，皱褶都被撑开，几乎成了半透明的。  
确实有了一点撕裂的疼痛，不过可以忍耐，况且这里是幻术的世界，即使真的撕裂开也没什么大不了的。鼬这样想着，握住止水的手使了点力气，并且揉搓滑动起来：“还可以再快一点哦，止水哥。”  
“……”止水的喉结滑动了一下，声音都嘶哑了，“等等，先让我找到它。”  
三指没到指根，在肠道内开合、按压，那些深处的皱褶内从未彰显过自己存在的神经纷纷变得灵敏，感觉怪异而陌生，鼬忍不住扭了一下腰，忽然感觉到一阵酥麻酸楚，忍不住“哼”了一声。  
“找到了，”止水抽出手指，双手扣住鼬狭窄的胯骨，对准有些红肿的入口，“小鼬可要继续喊‘快一点’哟。”  
头部慢慢挤进去，已经变得敏感的神经传来痛楚，鼬咬牙忍着没有出声，尽量克制住没有剧烈收缩。止水笑了一下，忽然挺腰一下子捅进去一大半，鼬再也控制不住身体的反应，虽然还是没有叫出声，身体却紧绷得几乎从地上弹起来，内壁更是死死地缩紧，箍得止水也闷哼一声。  
不过，这才是属于忍者的正确方式。止水俯身去咬鼬的嘴唇，把他的右脚压到耳边，身体完全对折起来，再一挺腰直接撞到深处。被他压在身下的鼬瘦韧的身体绷得像一张拉开的弓，双手在他肩上抓出几道血痕，很快被他扣住手腕压在头顶。  
太棒了，止水有点说不出话来，唇舌间与鼬互相撕咬，血液的甜腥味蔓延开。他停顿了一会儿让鼬缓了口气，等他稍微放松一点就来回冲撞起来，柔嫩的黏膜与皱褶缠绕上来又被他挤开，那一圈紧缩的肌肉更是被欺负得不成样子。  
止水顶了几下，很快找到发力的方式，在鼬换气的时候突然撞到那个敏感的要害，终于让鼬忍不住惊叫，腰部以下失去了力气。  
“还要快吗？”止水在他脸上胡乱亲吻，近距离注视着他湿润的眼睛。  
“哈……”鼬喘了一声，舔舔嘴唇上渗血的齿痕，他的眼睛里绽放出惊人的光彩，“要。”  
他正在步向盛放的年华，正舒展开前所未有的华美羽翼，他的前路将有风霜坎坷与漫漫长夜，但没有什么能阻挡他一飞冲天。自己何其有幸能够知晓他的存在，何其有幸能够得到他的注目，更何其有幸能够给他分毫的守护。  
鼬闭上眼睛，眼泪流进鬓角。止水把脸埋在他颈窝里，放开钳住他手腕的手改为搂住他的腰，世界再次倾倒，止水坐在地上，鼬被他抱紧了坐在怀里。  
“啊哈……”第一次就用这个姿势还是有些辛苦的，突然把深处狭窄黏腻的直肠一起扩张开，整个人好像被一下子钉穿了，鼬发出一声压抑的呻吟，可称之为剧烈的疼痛贯穿身体，却带来了一种奇异的满足。  
“我爱你。”止水忽然说。止水的右手抓住鼬的头发亲吻他的脸侧，结实的双臂与胸膛牢固圈住他的身体，怀抱紧得让两个人都有点呼吸困难。  
“我……”鼬想回答，但止水吻住他不给他回答的机会。  
不要那么爱我啊，止水想，我知道即使有一天我们不得不分开，小鼬也能坚强地走下去，可是还是少爱我一点、少痛苦一点吧。  
身体被勒紧，体内的异物感更加清晰，撕裂的痛楚对鼬来说只是提升敏感度的小刺激，被撑满的感觉甚至让他喜欢，止水的炽热对体内那一簇神经的冲击则愈发难以忍受。这也是快感吗？不同于从前面获得的单纯爽快，这种搅动体内的酸麻本身似乎就有着疼痛的意味，一面过于澎湃令他想要躲闪，一面使得全身皮肤好像被灼痛了一般需要抚慰，一面直冲颅顶让人想惊叫出声，一面又使身体酥软连叫的力气都没有。  
而且……越来越多了，他的身体逐渐从麻木中苏醒过来，快感仿佛实质般在身体中堆叠激荡寻找宣泄口。但是嘴巴被止水堵住，下面更是不断被填充着，像是有什么看不见的东西灌满了他，满溢得像要胀裂开。  
“止水!啊——”鼬在亲吻换气的短暂间隙哽咽着叫了一声。  
体内的东西竟然又大了一圈，撑得鼬不敢动弹。止水含糊地骂了一句，双手卡住他的腰抬起来又加力按在自己的分身上，像要把他钉死在上面。  
止水说过要“欺负”他，果然没有手下留情。对于初识情欲的人来说，疼痛往往会抵消大部分快感，但鼬偏偏早已习惯疼痛，肠道上的细小撕裂和过分扩张的穴口在摩擦中渗出难以忍受的麻痒需要更多责罚，可是陌生的快感冲击已经给神经带来了沉重负担，身体渴望着，同时也畏惧着。  
鼬不知如何是好，因为腿间受到攻击而出于本能夹紧止水的腰，让止水一次次进得更深。  
“嗯……”鼬仰起头，处于变声期的喉咙偶尔发出哑得厉害的呻吟。绝大多数声音都不曾冲出喉咙，逃逸出来的一点点极度压抑的哽咽带着些许哭腔，只有欺负得过分的时候才能听到。  
“真想……弄坏你。”止水咬牙切齿道。  
鼬睁开失神的眼睛，两行清亮的眼泪流下来。他花了点时间才在止水脸上找到焦距，然后茫然地笑了一下。  
止水差点被他这一笑缴了械，不得不停顿一会儿。鼬倚在他肩上一副彻底脱力的模样，张开的口中呼出湿热的空气，情潮染红了整张漂亮的面孔，湿漉漉的双眼中找不到一点理性或自制的痕迹。  
……其实这样也不错呢，那个永远压抑甚至磨灭自我的鼬令了解他的人喘不上气来，比陷入情欲折磨、无力反抗的鼬更辛苦，在这里他只需要为自己的快乐歌唱，不需理会那些亘古无解的谜题。  
止水……鼬无声地做了个口型，身体几乎是抽搐了一下。  
真拿他没办法，止水含住他的嘴唇开始最后的冲刺。鼬身体里已经被他捣得火热熟烂，起初因为润滑不足有些干涩的甬道渐渐渗出了汁水，抽插起来咕叽作响，纤瘦的腰杆软成一滩，穴口已经被插得红肿松软，那处腺体暴露在接连不断的冲击之下，多花点力气就能从鼬口中逼出近乎啜泣的好听声音。鼬垂头靠在止水肩上，连抓挠的力气都没有了，不得不依靠这个让他失去自持的罪魁祸首才能支撑身体。  
这副可怜的样子令止水也坚持不了多久，抚摸着鼬的脊背安抚他一番，然后把他的呻吟全吞进嘴里，甚至固定住他的后脑舌尖探到他的喉咙口。止水握住鼬的前端揉搓，很快两个人的高潮同时到来，这个令人窒息的吻在高潮中也没有中断，鼬的身体抖得几乎痉挛，两眼上翻，如果不是提前注入了力量，这个幻术世界由他支持的一部分早就崩溃了。  
即便早有准备，他们还是在下一刻就回归了现实世界，精神上的巨大波澜使黑与红的私密时空片片碎裂。  
幻术世界内的感官信号一瞬间反馈到身体上，鼬甚至无法好好坐住，止水闪身过去扶住他，两个人互相依靠着慢慢躺在地上，倾听彼此擂鼓般的心跳。  
“止水，”鼬抓住他的衣服前襟，挣扎着抬起头，在紊乱的呼吸中说，“我也爱你，止水。”  
他脸上满是情欲的潮红，眼泪和口水都流了出来，是从未有过的狼狈失态，但他的目光不闪不避，坚定一如既往。  
我知道，我知道的……止水抬手盖住他的眼睛，我愿意用一切交换，让这个世间最好的生命，如他应分的轨迹，成长，然后盛放。


End file.
